


A little tied up

by SpiltWords



Series: Christmas fics [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas sex, Enjolras - Freeform, Eponine - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, Merry Christmas, Plot What Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Ties, Virgin Enjolras, tied up, tied up with a tie, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltWords/pseuds/SpiltWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on to 'Merry christmas everyone'.<br/>Enjolras' first time.</p><p>Rated M just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little tied up

Enjolras laid across the bed, his stomach full from the feast that Eponine had managed to cook with a little bit of his help without burning it. Somehow she still was full of energy, bouncing on the end of the bed as she watched some cheesy christmas film meant for kids whilst his eyes were already drooping, ready for a well earned rest but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was like an over excited kid at christmas, but he guessed that was probably because she had never had a christmas before. She had told him over pudding about how her parents never gave her presents and how their christmas days always used involve breaking in to empty houses and taking the presents that looked like they might be expensive. His heart ached for her as he listened intently, squeezing her hand gently beneath the table. He promised himself that he'd every christmas would be more special than the last, that she'd get all of the christmases that she had missed out on.

He yawned as he leaned his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes as he listened to her laughter that filled the room, drowning out the movie. He could lay there forever and listen to that laugh if he was given the chance.

It didn't take long for his breathing to even out as he slowly drifted into a content sleep. Eponine looked up from where she sat at the end of the bed, her lips forming a pout. He'd promised he'd watch the film with her but he had helped her make the food... and she had woke him up early... and he had proposed...

She bit her lip as she watched him, part of her wanting to wake him whilst the other part wanted to sit and watch him sleep. He looked so much younger and much more relaxed. She took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture before setting it as her background and turning back to the film but she couldn't concentrate.

She frowned as she tapped her foot lightly against the floor. She needed to get him a present that was just as good as the ring... she needed to make this christmas really special...

Her eyes lit up as she suddenly had an idea and quickly slid out of the room. She picked the red silk tie up off of the back of the sofa and slunk back in to the bedroom. She slid onto the bed and gently took hold of his wrists and began moving them above his head. His head turned to the side as he mumbled lightly in his sleep, causing her to freeze as she waited to see if he would wake up. When he didn't wake, she continued moving his arms until they rested just below the headboard.

Gently straddling his waist she took the tie and looped it through the headboard before tying it around his wrists. If there was one thing that she was good at, it was tying knots. She'd been doing for years and years and there was no way he'd get it undone.

She grinned as she sat back, admiring her work before she slowly made her way back down his body. She knelt between his legs, carefully unzipping his trousers and freeing his member from his boxers.

She grinned to herself, bending down as she licked her lips before closing her lips around the end of his length and swiping her tongue over him. Enjolras began to stir, moving his head back to the side again as his face contorted in pleasure.

She smirked around him as she slowly slid her lips over him until he was resting in her mouth with her tongue running over him. He gasped suddenly as his head lifted off the pillow, looking down at her with sleepy eyes. He moved to sit up, frowning as he found his arms restrained. "What the- Eponine-  _Oh,_ " he gasped as his hips bucked up involuntary, causing her to moan around him.

He watched her through hooded eyes as she continued to bob her head, her nimble hand finding it's way to the base of his length and squeezing gently. He might never have had sex before but it wasn't like he was a complete novice. He'd seen porn, he'd been curious enough about sex to look it up on the internet (even if it had resulted in an interesting meeting with the Amis that involved a speech on the treatment of porn stars in their industry). She wasn't going to let him come yet but  _God,_  he really needed to come.

He whined as she pulled off of him completely, taking him by surprise. He'd never made a noise like that before in his life. He squeezed his eyes shut as he concentrated on keeping his breath even and ignoring the ache that she had ignited in him.

After an eternity of what felt like waiting, curiousity finally got the better of him and he opened his eyes. Eponine stood at the end of the bed, biting her lip as she stared at him. He didn't think it was possible for the ache to be worse that it was but the image that he was greeted with was enough to make his erection jump against his stomach as he pulled at the tie, desperately wanting,  _needing_ to touch her, to pull her close, to kiss her...

She crawled onto the bed, silently pulling his trousers down his legs, followed by his boxers. He watched her intently, now it was his turn to chew his lip. Everything was moving too slowly and taking too long. He needed her to just touch him.

He shuddered as her hands slid under his shirt, tracing over his stomach and chest before sliding the tshirt up and around his wrists. Her face hovered inches from his, uncertainty dancing across her face.

Enjolras smiled softly as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her lips until she finally responded, her body relaxing against him as her teeth grazed over his lips and his eyes closed. "We can wait," he breathed. "We don't have to do this now. I know you wanted to wait.. you weren't ready..."

"Shut up," she smirked as she pulled away, the confidence alive in her again as she slowly edged back until she was hovering over for him.

He swallowed hard as he watched her take hold of his length and slowly lower her body down onto him. Her face contorted as she let out a silent gasp, her mouth falling open.

He bit down on his lip as he tried to sit up, wanting to tell her to stop. She was so small and he was... well, he wasn't as big as the men he'd seen in the videos that he'd watched but he wasn't small either. He didn't want her to hurt herself just to make him feel good but before he could stop her she was rocking her hips and letting out a small moan.

He gasped as he thrust up to meet her. Her hands found his shoulders as she supported herself on him, her moans mixing with his and they moved together. "Eponine... Oh God... Ep..." He gasped as he kept his eyes glued to her face, watching as she grew closer and closer to finding her own release.

He never knew sex could feel so good. He always assumed it felt... not like this. He didn't expect it to be bad but he didn't think it would feel so good either. He assumed it would just be an acceptable feeling.

He watched in awe as Eponine cried out, her body going still as she squeezed around him until he was coming too, calling out her name as he tried to pull his wrists free.

She slumped against him, her face nestled against his neck as she kissed at his skin tiredly. He stayed still, allowing her to rest until his wrists began to ache. "Could you untie me now?" He asked her, nudging at her hair with his nose to get her attention.

She blushed as she reached up, carefully untying the knots. "Sorry... I forgot," she told him as she bit her lip, allowing the tie to fall to the bed along with his shirt.

He gently rubbed his wrists, allowing the feeling to return to his hands whilst Eponine rested against his chest. He smiled as he slid from under her, ignoring her protests as he rolled over and hovered above her.

She looked up at him, worrying her lip between her teeth as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "And... and thank you."

She laughed suddenly, taking him by surprise. His eyes widened, leaving him looking like a deer in the headlights as he tried to work out why she'd reacted that way, causing her only to laugh harder. "Did you... did you really j-just thank me for sex?" She asked as she gasped for breath. He narrowed his eyes as he lowered his body against hers and ground his hips against her until she gasped. "That's not fair!" She pouted up at him.

He grinned as he leaned down and kissed her. "I do hope you're not on santas naughty list now," he breathed against her lips.

She gasped as she pushed against his chest. "I bet you're on his naughty list-  _Oh..."_  She closed his eyes as his lips descended over her chest, finding her breast. " _Enj..."_

She opened her eyes suddenly, groping at the bedside table until she found what she was after. She grabbed the santa hat, thrusting it between them to cover his steadily hardening length.

He glanced down and chuckled, raising his eyebrow at her. "Did you really just do that?"

"You're cheating," she pouted at him.

"You need to stop doing that," he groaned.

"Doing what?" She asked him innocently as she pouted at him again.

"You know what," he narrowed his eyes playfully as he grabbed the tie. "Perhaps I should punish you."

"Perhaps you should," she smirked.

"With pleasure," he breathed as he took hold of her wrists and moved them above her head. His hands fumbled as he tried to carefully loop the tie through the bed and secure her wrists. "Is that okay?" He asked her, waiting for her to nod her head before he leaned down and kissed her roughly.

She moaned against his lips as he tongue gently pushed past her parted lips, their teeth clashing together as she leaned up to meet him, her back arching up off of the bed.

He pulled back suddenly, frowning as he looked up at her hands. He leaned over the side of the bed, pulling the box out of the trousers of his pocket. He took the dainty ring out of the box, a thin silver band with a brilliant red stone planted and carefully slid it over her finger.

"That's better," he told her, kissing her gently. "I love you."

She smiled up at him as she rested her head back against the pillow. "I love you, too. Now.. fuck me, I'm getting cold."

"Of course," he smirked as he took hold of the santa hat and tossed it onto the floor.


End file.
